


Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow

by mwv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Other, not sorry, oops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwv/pseuds/mwv
Summary: Kenma Kozume didn’t seem to care about anything.He knew that.He didn’t mind.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/You
Kudos: 11





	Rain Will Make the Flowers Grow

You didn’t seem to care about anything.

You knew this.

But you loved him.

You never told him.

It might’ve been too late.

You also knew you were fucked the minute the first flower petal fell from your lips.

You grew up with him, in the same neighborhood, often playing together with him and Kuroo.

The three of you had been very good friends since childhood, you and Kuroo often having to monitor Kenma and making him eat, drink water, and take a break from his games. You all went to the same high school, and you always supported Kenma and Kuroo in their volleyball games. So why was it now, that such an ill-fitting fate was passed to you?

Love was not something you thought you knew. Your parents stopped loving each other when you were five, but they lived in the same house to keep appearances. They barely spoke to you and never to each other. Kenma and Kuroo were the only source of happiness in your life. But you would have never called it love.

That is, you wouldn’t have called it love if you hadn’t been hanging out with Kenma more after Kuroo graduated. Your throat and chest had been feeling weird around Kenma lately, and you couldn’t discern what was wrong with you. When you parted ways with him after walking home one day, you coughed and coughed, until you coughed up a single cherry blossom petal.

That was when you found out you did know love.

And it hurt, now more than ever.

You held the offending petal in your hand, staring at in horror. Your grandmother had the same disease. This was your shot heard around the world, the first domino knocked over, the slightest bit of poison that infected your veins. And you were fucking terrified.

Your phone rang.

“Hello?” Your breath was shaky, you desperately hoped it wasn’t him.

“Hey, Y/N, are you okay?”

“Kuroo!” You breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m...I’m not.”

You never hid the truth from Kuroo. And so you told him. And you cried.

And another petal found its way out of your lungs and into the world that cursed you with this sickening form.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma Kozume didn’t seem to care about anything.

He knew that.

He didn’t mind.

He had good friends who didn’t mind, Kuroo and you.

But...you didn’t seem to want to be around him anymore.

And that scared him.

You were comfortable. You didn’t tease him relentlessly like Kuroo did, and you always checked up on him. You were like sunshine after a rainy day. You were the embodiment of how he felt after beating the final boss.

But Kenma wouldn’t call it love.

He was sure he wasn’t in love with you. He was still worried though. Had he done something wrong? Everytime he came around, you had a coughing fit and told him you were sick. So he called Kuroo to check in on you. Kuroo said you were fine. But the way he said it made Kenma think it was actually the complete opposite.

And that scared him even more.

When he went to school the next day, you weren’t there. He called you after school.

“Hey, it’s Y/N! Sorry, I can’t come to the phone right now, leave a message please. Thanks!”

“Y/N, I’m sorry, did I do something wrong? Please talk to me. I’ll make it up to you. Just talk to me.”

How was he supposed to know you could barely talk without coating the floors in a new layer of despair?

After a week of you not showing up, he resolved to actually do something about it instead of spamming your phone with voicemails. So he went to your house. Well he tried to at least. He didn’t expect to see Kuroo in front of his house, frantically knocking.

“Kuro?”

“Kenma! We have to go now!”

“Go? Where?”

“The hospital, come on!”

Kenma didn’t get much of a choice, seeing as Kuroo was much stronger than him. He soon found himself in Kuroo’s car, confused and disoriented.

When they got to the hospital, Kuroo raced towards the front desk, practically dragging Kenma along.

“Kuro, what’s goin-”

“Where is (L/N) (F/N)? Please, you have to let us see them.”

Kenma froze. Why were you in the hospital?

He let Kuroo lead him to where you were. But when he saw you, he almost cried.

Because you looked dead.

Your face was gaunt, there were dark bags under your eyes and blood stained your sheets as well as...cherry blossoms?

And then Kenma understood. He wished he didn’t.

“Hi Kenma.” Your voice was hoarse from your throat being torn apart by the roots that took place in your lungs and the flowers that now adorned your bedside. It was horrifically beautiful, the way the flowers bloomed into the blood, creating a pattern that Kenma never wanted to see again.

“W-who...w-what…” Kenma didn’t even know what to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry, I don’t understand.”  
“I’m sorry for loving you.”

Kenma had never hated himself more than now.

“How...how could you love me? I’m just hurting you, how do I stop it, tell me how to stop it, please Y/N, I can’t hurt you anymore.”

“I can’t ask you to love me. Just let me go.”

Kuroo was crying softly in the background, letting the two grieve. He had already come to terms with your death and had said his goodbyes.

Kenma couldn’t cry.

Not when you were smiling at him like that. Not when he was causing you so much pain.

“I can...I can try,” Kenma pleaded. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner, I could have stopped this.”

You smiled at him sadly. “I never wanted to force you to love me. It’ll be okay. I’ll love you nonetheless.”

“I don’t want to lose you. I- I love you.”

It was the last thing you heard before a coughing fit took over you. Kenma thought saying the words would’ve worked. He was sure he felt love for you. He just wasn’t in love. And it wasn’t enough for whatever cruel deity that ruled your fate.

Kenma didn’t hear it when you flatlined.

He barely felt it when Kuroo had to drag him off of your body, allowing the doctors to try to revive you, in vain.

He felt nothing at the funeral.

He felt nothing when Kuroo held tightly to him, scared of losing his last link to you.

But when spring came, so did the season of the blossoms that took you away.

Kenma walked with Kuroo by the river, still in mourning of their dear friend.

A fallen cherry blossom landed by his heart.

And Kenma cried.

He cried rivers that could not wash away the guilt he felt. He cried oceans that could not sweep him away to wherever you were. He cried to the heavens because he knew that’s where you would be.

Kuroo held him.

The cherry blossom flew away.

Kenma Kozume didn’t seem to care about anything.

Except, he cared about you.

But he never told you.

It was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not very good. I kinda like it though. Thanks for reading kiddos.


End file.
